1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for obtaining compressed data of image objects, creating decompressed data by decompressing the compressed data, and creating print data by converting the decompressed data. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technique for creating print data in band units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-119560 discloses a printer which creates print data in band units. The printer has a memory with a capacity to store an image portion (band) which corresponds to a single scanning of a print head. The printer decompresses raster image data in the aforementioned memory at a time serially. This printer can perform print as long as a memory area with a capacity based on the number of nozzles of the print head and a band width is available. Further, the document discloses a process of rotating image objects and printing such image objects.